Esperanza
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, ya que esta es la te mantiene en pie y evita que caigas. Esta, sera motivo suficiente para que Mikey luche por su sueño. Song fic, cancion "Sin ti" de Porta Para Jacquline 762, ojala te guste. P.D. Es una pareja poco usual.


**_Holoooas, este song fic lo tengo trabado desde hace 2 semanas, me lo pidio Jacqueline 762, porque yo ofreci a quien quisiera le haria un fic del personaje y cancion que gustara, lamentablemente yo no estoy muy familiarizada con el personaje de Mikey, y me costo mucho trabajo relacionarlo con April debido a ello la tardanza. sin mas espero lo disfruten. Una aclaracion más, si quieren ubicarse en un tiempo seria cuando ocurre la mutación de Kirby y despues cuando ocurre la reconciliacion. Ahora si, ACCION_**

* * *

><p>El amor es esperanza de vida, risas de alegría, junto a ti quiero estar toda mi vida<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Porque me da igual, lo que piense mi alrededor,<strong>

**No saben lo que siento….Sin ti**

La tristeza inunda mi alma,… las lágrimas ahogan mi espíritu,… el silencio me acompaña con su mirada y me lleva a su morada. Siento su compañía,… hace que sonría,… mil suspiros exhalo,… sin ninguna alegría. Pensamientos sin sentido, acciones con temor, miradas se dolor y solo frustración. Cientos de murmullos escucho por todo lugar, gritos de agonía, me hacen sollozar, en este sueño infame del que trato de escapar.

Ojala pudieras estar cerca de mí, eres mi calor la causante de todo mi furor, solo frente a ti se desvanece mi dolor, no tengo que ocupar aquella mascara que me eh empeñado en forjar, no tengo que preocuparme de aquella oscuridad que me aqueja, porque tú eres la luz que la aleja.

**Sin ti, mi silencio es soledad**

**Mis lágrimas ahogan el mar**

**Tú eres el lugar**

**En el que quiero estar**

Día tras día me lamento no poder decirte lo que siento, pero como puedo decirte algo que no entiendo, mis hermanos me acusan de inmaduro y tonto, cuánta razón tienen, yo soy un tonto, al no poder decirte, que muero lentamente cuando no estoy en tu compañía, soy un tonto soñador que lo único que pide es que tu sientas lo mismo que yo siento, que implora que tu compartas mi sentir y que aceptes perderte conmigo, compartamos nuestro camino.

**Sé que es difícil de explicar**

**Así que mejor siéntelo**

**Piérdete conmigo en un lugar **

**Que jamás existió**

**Y pasan los días**

**Aunque quiero **

**Que sean contigo**

**Siguiendo este camino**

Agradezco al destino a cada minuto el que me condujera a tu camino, que me permitiera ver tus hermosos ojos azules, y apreciar tu rojiza cabellera, pero sobretodo el que me otorgara esa alegre sonrisa que me dio esperanzas para seguir en pie, que me hizo darme cuenta que podía surgir de mí alegría sincera y no esa imitación que suelo mostrar ante mi familia.

En mi habitación como siempre,… solo,… únicamente mis pensamientos se dirigen a ti, mi sol, al igual que esta lucha que se libra entre mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero sobre todo con mi corazón que no para de gritarme que te necesita, para que mi mundo no muera en un sueño de papel sin fin, que no para de recordarme que contigo siento que el tiempo se detiene porque estoy seguro que nunca quiero separarme de ti, siempre teniendo presente esa mirada de fortaleza y comprensión, porque siempre hablabas sola, sobre miles de cosas que la mayoría de veces no entendía, pero que me esforzaba por comprender ya que eran importantes para ti.

**Me llevo hasta ti el destino**

**No paro de pensar en ti**

**Desde una habitación**

**Se pelean por ti **

**Mi alma. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón.**

**Las agujas del reloj**

**Avanzan lentas sin ti**

**Mi mundo muere **

**En un sueño de papel sin fin**

**Sentir como se detiene el tiempo ahora**

**Y si recuerdo tu mirada **

**Es porque hablabas sola**

Por qué no puedo decirte que eres mi sol mi otra mitad, porque sigo haciéndome sufrir, ya que sigo escribiendo sueños en nunca jamás, los cuales no son más que simples cuentos, como los que un padre lee a su hijo para que crea en los finales felices, para que crea que todo es posible, cuando esa no es más que una vil mentira pero, es una en la que yo sigo creyendo, es una como en la que yo me eh empeño en forjar y amarrarme a esta, tal vez y sea cierto que estés cerca, de nosotros…. de mí, también que sea cierto que yo intento con toda mi alma el que este cuento se vuelva realidad y que tu vivas conmigo en este, deseo que nadie más que nosotros lo conozca, poder confesarte y expresarte que te amo con todo mi corazón.

**Mi alma se consume **

**Escribiendo en nunca jamás**

**Relleno paginas vacías **

**Con lágrimas y un quizás más! Más bien un ojalas**

**Sea cierto que te tengo cerca**

**Vivir contigo en un cuento**

**Del que nadie se dé cuenta**

**Sueña despierta**

**Que yo viviré contigo en sueños **

**Vámonos lejos, perdámonos**

**Entre nuestros besos**

Baje a la sala, con los audífonos puestos, no pongo atención siquiera a lo que escucho, porque ahora toda mi atención se centra en tu hermosa silueta, que aparece en el umbral de la entrada a la guarida, no puedo reprimir una sonrisa y corro a abrazarte, a decirte lo mucho que te eh y hemos extrañado, tú me susurras un lo siento, que suena lo más sincero del mundo, pero yo con lágrimas en los ojos y con una mueca de tristeza te digo que soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas , por la forma en que te dije de la mutación de tu padre, me miras con una de esas sonrisas que hacen que mi corazón lata de verdad y me das un ligero beso en la mejilla susurrándome un de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos unidos, yo solo te abrazo con mayor efusividad y te dejo descansar tu cabeza en mi pecho, derramas pequeñas y ligeras lágrimas, te consuelo con palabras dulce mientras te repito que no llores que nosotros siempre estaremos para ti... que yo estaré siempre que me necesites, hasta que llegan mis hermanos y te dejo ir, a pesar de sentir dolor, como si fuera un castigo el tener que hacer eso... para mi si lo es, aunque sea solo por unos segundos. Sé que es tonto, pero me martiriza el simple hecho de saber que por mis estupideces en varias ocasiones ocasiono el que te alejes de mí.

**No quiero que te vallas **

**Susurrarme**** al oído**

**Algo parecido**

**A siempre estaremos unidos**

**Tuyos son mis secretos **

**Tuyas son mis palabras**

**Mío es el castigo**

**De alejarte más**

Tu eres, y serás la persona más maravillosa que alguien pueda conocer, pero sobre todo a quien le debo quien soy ahora, sé que puedo ser muy sensible pero no puedo evitarlo, tu eres quien roba mis suspiros de soñador, quien toma mi energía, sin ti durante todo este tiempo eh estado sin ganas de hacer algo, sin embargo lo que me mantenía en pie era mi esperanza que recordaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa misma esperanza que me dice que no me rinda en tratar de confesarte mi amor, conozco de más que esta es una realidad muy alejada a suceder, lo siento si sufrí, en este amargo silencio.

**Tú eres mi principio **

**Que nunca tendrá final**

**Soy delicado como una rosa**

**Tan frágil como un cristal**

**Y es que sin ti siento**

**Que no tengo ganas de nada**

**Cierro los ojos para ver**

**Esta realidad alejada**

**Como la distancia **

**Que nos separa en el tiempo**

**Lo siento si sufrí**

**Sin ti en este amargo silencio**

No hay día, ni momento en que no pienso en ti, incluso ahora que te acabas de ir con tu tía, me gustaría decirte mil y un veces gracias por todas las cosas que me has dado, por esta historia tan maravillosa que eh estado viviendo a tu lado, pero especialmente por aquel día 26 porque ese día fue en el cual tuve la suerte y fortuna de conocerte y poco a poco formar parte de tu vida. Todo lo que eh vivido junto a mis bros se queda corto cuando trato de decirte y expresarte el infinito amor que siento por ti, yo no sé si quiero estar sin ti, porque me enseñaste a amar a saber lo que es ser feliz.

Sé que no es correcto el estar en tu balcón pero no puedo evitarlo, y me importa poco lo que piensen de mi los demás, porque se que no te molesta el que venga a hablar contigo, te espero afuera ya que reconozco el que aún no te has dormido, y no pasa mucho, hasta que sales a verme, yo no me muevo de mi lugar solo muestro esa sonrisa que me enseñaste que podía nacer de mi alma.

**No hay día que no piense en ti**

**Gracias por tu do de cosas**

**Gracias por una historia **

**De dos tan maravillosa **

**Me da igual lo que penséis**

**Gracias, por aquel día 26**

**Y me da igual lo que piensen de mí **

**Todo mí alrededor**

**Todo se quedó corto**

**Al intentar expresarte mi amor**

**Y la verdad que yo ya no se ni quiero estar sin ti**

**Tú me enseñaste amar **

**A saber lo que es ser feliz**

Cuando sales hablamos de mil y un cosas y vuelvo a clavar mi mirada en tus hermosos ojos, lo cuales brillan cada vez que hablas de lo que te gusta, intento entender lo que me explicas, te despides de mi con una sonrisa que ilumina mi alma y antes de entrar regresas sobre tus pasos y… mi esperanza se alegra al saber que tengo oportunidad, por ese suave y delicado roce que solo puede ser dado por tus delgados y hermosos labios posados sobre los míos, que crean una explosión dentro de mi ser. Te separas ligeramente de mi, te doy un abrazo en el que trato de transmitirte mi sentir, me acaricias mi mejilla y me das un nuevo beso, pero ahora solo en mi mejilla, y te retiras a tu habitacion a descansar.

**Y me da igual lo que piensen de mí**

**Todo mí alrededor**

**Todo se quedó corto**

**Al intentar expresarte mi amor**

**Y la verdad que yo ya no se ni quiero estar sin ti**

**Tú me enseñaste amar **

**A saber lo que es ser feliz**

Acabas de aclarar mi mente y darme a entender el que yo aunque quisiera no podría seguir sin ti, pero sobre todo que eh logrado mi más grande sueño, descubrir que tengo esperanzas de ser el dueño de ese gran corazón que habita en ti, ese mismo que yo creía tan distante, y que sé, puede volverse realidad. Mi alegría es tan grande que solo puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos mientras corro de regreso a "casa":

¡BOOYAKASHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les gustara, si tiene errores haganmelo saber. Acepto review con quejas, ideas, reclamos sobre si no me salio, ustedes diganmelo, incluso si quieren mandenme jitomatazos, me ayudan a crecer como escritora.<strong>

**P.D. Jacqueline 762, ojala haya sido de tu agrado si no lo fue dime que mejoro y ten por seguro que lo hare**

**Cuidense bye :)**


End file.
